Derek and The Hunters
by ImaginationNeverFalters
Summary: What happens when Derek needs to talk about the Mating Moon? Stiles is his mate but how will he tell him? Why are there new hunters in town by the names Vanhellsing? Possesive!Derek and Oblivious!Stiles.


Stiles raked his hand through his growing hair, he hadn't been around to cutting it due to the Senior Finals he had to take to be able to get into Stanford like he wanted. He closed the thick book in front of him, and stretched widely over his head hearing the pops of his back should've been evidence enough that he had been sitting way longer than he thought. Stiles sighed taking the headphones off of his head, and laying them carefully ontop of his latop.

* * *

"Stiles." said a deep irritated voice, he yelped and turned around in his chair holding his chest heaving a sigh of irritation when he saw the Alpha laying on his bed looking at him. "Seriously sourwolf, it's been 3 years you need to learn that I have a front door." Stiles complained, sighing as Derek just gave him the usual bitch face. Derek growled when Stiles, ignored him twisting his back to and fro. "There's a new threat in town it's a bunch of hunters. Vanhellsing." he pulled out the last sylible like a bad taste in his mouth. Groaning Stiles nodded, "I don't think I can make it tonight. But tomorrow definately." he heard the growl before and it meant Der-der was not happy. " . . .Come." the alpha all but demanded, Stiles felt the anger rise in him for the past 3 fucking years he hasn't had a life because of the werewolves. "No Derek I don't have to come because unlike you I have a life to live." Stiles spit, seeing the red glow in the alpha's eyes before he was out the window and gone.

* * *

Stiles swore knowing that he had pissed Derek off and the pack would probably be mad, sighing Stiles threw on a jacket and went out of the house fast. walking to the jeep, he felt his breath escape him in a burst, all his tires were slashed. "GODDAMNIT DEREK!" Stiles felt the frustrating tears fall down his face he angrily wiped his face, and sighed looking back at the house one more time before he pulled the hood over his damp hair and started walking the long tread to the Hale house both figuratively and literally.

* * *

Warm drops started landinging harder against Stiles face making his eyelashes droop with the heavy droplets, he pulled the hoodie tighter feeling his breath puff out into cold clouds in front of him. It was dark, too dark for him to see where he was going he knew he was lost though. And it didn't help that he could now hear a loud engine behind him, turning slightly he expected to see Derek's camaro and angry face behind the windshield but instead he saw blurry faces. "Need a lift?" the man voice yelled over the pounding rain, Stiles shook his head and kept walking he maybe a spazzed teenager who couldn't think straight without pills but he wasn't dumb enough to get into a van with strangers.

* * *

When he heard doors slam behind him, Stiles knew he should run so that's what he did exactly ran until he could feel his lungs aching. The woods were his best hope, he knew them like the back of his hand, but what if Derek was out there in wolf mode and would tear his throat out..with his teeth maybe an apology or a card would make him happy again, or you know a chew toy- Stiles was ripped out of his thoughts when he felt something sharp stick into the back of his neck. Yelping he convulsed onto the ground, he heard mumbling but nothing else. The world was falling from under him, his mom was whispering to him right? Wheres dad? What's happening?

Derek could feel his betas on edge at his anger, how dare his mate deny him the right to see him at the meeting he needed him for support. He shook his head not that Stiles knew that, hell even Derek hadn't known that until he had smelt the normal scent of a mate. Your mate was designed to smell like somewhere that comforted you, which in Derek's case was home. He knew that the new hunters would be after anyone he was close to, how could he have been stupid enough to let a human into the pack?

* * *

Though they may have had humans in the original family they had, Derek knows how that ended and it still made his chest tighten. He felt worry biting at him as he explained about the hunters, he would need to check on Stiles before he went to bed tonight just to ease him that he was fine at home, being the little shit that he was. Derek didn't know he was shaking until he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up he saw Boyd looking at him searching his eyes. Boyd was always the smart one of the pack, though he wasn't the first member he was the best in Derek's opinion. Nodding Boyd, squeezed once, and backed away. Feeling a bit calmer Derek continued "Do not wander in the woods alone, be sure to have at least another Pack member with you just in case.

* * *

If there is more than one of them run. I don't care if your instincts tell you other wise. These hunters have been around for generations and they will kill you alone." the pack nodded looking nervously at eachother, even Jackson looked nervous and kept glancing at Isaac. Derek followed Jackson gaze until they made eye contact, Derek nodded slightly showing the newly turned beta that what he was feeling was right Isaac was his mate. Jackson visibly relaxed and got up to sit beside the dirty blonde. Curiously Isaac glanced at Jackson who smiled, Derek could hear Isaac's heartbeat racing. Shaking his head smiling Derek, felt fondness grow in his chest even if they were pains in his ass he loved them and that scared him.

* * *

That's when he felt his heart thump hard once, he felt the room spin for a second he fell forward on his hands feeling pain jolt through his body. He could hear the betas panicking around him, whining and nudging him. Panic seized Derek's heart he knew his mate was in trouble he _knew._ "Stiles." Derek muttered before running off into the woods, his wolf side coming out and howling.

* * *

"Be home be home be home be home." Derek chanted reaching the Stilinski home he spelt Stiles' scent but it wasn't strong like it should be, he had walked it seemed like. When Derek followed the scent of home it ended, at a patch of woods about 100 yards from his house. That's when something assaulted his nose, a tranquilizer of some sort was lying on the ground discarderd and there were dragged marks across the ground. That's when Derek spotted the red hoodie hanging from a low branch, the wind blowing it back and forth, he snatched it down and he took a deep breath. In writting that looked like dark blood it read 'Catch us before Death does with him'. "Stiles." Derek said in a wheezing voice before howling loudly.


End file.
